Years
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: The years of one Remus Lupin- starting after he was bit, ending at death. Songfic based on Luke Graham's Seven Years Pairing mentioned: Tonks/Remus


_**So if you haven't already, you should listen to Luke Graham's Seven Years. It gave me this idea anyway.**_

At seven years old, Remus was no ordinary child. He was isolated, moved around constantly- he was a werewolf, and his parents were worried at the extent of the condition. Instead of making friends with the kids in the neighborhoods they moved in and out of constantly, he kept himself separated and alone.

His mother urged him to make friends, even temporary friends. She warned him he'd live a lonely life if he kept himself closed off.

He didn't mind being alone.

* * *

At age eleven, he boarded a train to a school where he had been told that he would be able to fit in, the Headmaster would see to it himself that no one knew of his condition.

He found himself alone in a compartment after saying his goodbyes to his parents. His father had told him that Hogwarts was a great place- perhaps he'd meet someone in his classes, and he would no longer be lonely.

The door slid open and a boy with messy black hair stood in the doorway. He had glasses and smiled crookedly at Remus.

"Can I sit with you? I can't find anywhere else."

Remus nodded and the boy sat across from him.

"James Potter, by the way." The boy said, holding out his hand.

Remus shook James' hand gingerly. "Remus Lupin." He said quietly, leaning back and returning to his book.

"Oi!" A voice said at the doorway. "Potter, right? We met on the platform, good to see you've got a nearly empty compartment, everywhere else is full."

A boy with dark curly hair plopped next to James. He looked at Remus, nodding briefly. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." Remus repeated his name a second time that day.

"What house do you think you two will be in?" Sirius asked.

"I'm hoping Gryffindor, myself." James said. "Brave and noble." He added, grinning.

"My entire family has been Slytherin." Sirius said. "Maybe I'll be the different one."

"I haven't thought of houses." Remus admitted. "I wasn't sure I'd be coming."

"Not come to Hogwarts?" James asked. "Why?"

Remus was spared the explanation when a mousy boy with dirty blonde hair tripped into the compartment.

"Sorry!" He apologised, righting himself and sitting next to Remus. "I couldn't find anywhere else to sit- first years too?"

Sirius and James nodded, introducing themselves. It was James who gestured to Remus and introduced him as well, sparing Remus the introduction.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The tiny boy said.

For the first time, Remus found himself relaxed. James and Sirius didn't approach the subject of him almost missing out on Hogwarts, instead, they made a point of dragging Remus into the conversation.

* * *

He was thirteen when they found out the truth. They cornered him in the boys' dorm, early in the afternoon after he returned to the school.

It was James who spoke first. "Mate, we can't help but notice you've got a habit." He said. "A very interesting one at that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus said nervously.

"You spend nights away from the school." Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow. "Once a month-"

"I told you, I visit my mother."

"On the full moon?" James asked. "Interesting illness she must have if you can only visit her on full moons, and Madame Pomfrey has to escort you."

"Our question is, do you think we're fooled that easy?" James asked.

"I don't know, after all, I did convince Sirius that the crystal ball was foretelling him dying a virgin."

Sirius snorted. "And I told you, you were seeing your own future, mate."

"I'm just going to ask outright." James said finally. "Are you, or are you not a werewolf?"

"I-" Remus couldn't answer. He had never had to tell anyone, he wasn't sure how they'd react.

"'Cause if you are," James continued, "you'd be the coolest guy among us."

* * *

He was twenty when he found out the truth. The war was at an all time high, James(married and with an infant son) was hiding. Sirius and Peter were more than happy to have Remus around, even though he couldn't get himself a job or help around the flat for days at a time- all owing to the cycle of the moon.

He found out through his father who had bitten him. All pity he had for the man responsible vanished- the man, Greyback, had bitten him on purpose. And that sickened Remus.

He was twenty one when his world fell apart. James and darling Lily were killed, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for killing Peter- Remus was alone again. The only comfort he could find was that James' son had survived and the war was over. But once more, Remus was alone and this time he didn't want to be.

He was thirty three when he met Harry for the first time. He was thirty four when he learned of the betrayal by Peter, not Sirius- and the truth behind the so-called murder.

He was thirty three when Remus found his best friend again- and was no longer alone.

He was thirty six when Sirius died. He was thirty six when he was cast into a world of loneliness again, and a woman had approached him with her feelings. Feelings that he wouldn't return, out of fear for who he was.

He was thirty seven when he married. His pink haired bride had cared for him, even during the time when he pushed her away and refused her.

He was thirty eight when his son was born. His son, born without the werewolf qualities he feared. His blue haired son, who he loved so much.

He was thirty eight when he died. The flash of green and the fall of pink- it had destroyed him. He asked her to remain safe, but she had followed- it was who she was. He watched her limp form hit the ground, the life gone from her eyes and the pink of her hair fading to brown. He didn't even see the green light heading for his back.

 _ **So I tried to keep the ages accurate. I may have messed some up, but if I did, sorry haha**_


End file.
